tytooniafandomcom-20200215-history
Stinky
Stinky is an old Grossery who is the codgerly chief character of the Celgreb City Freight Depot. Personality Stinky is the codgerly chief character of the Celgreb City Freight Depot, Tytoonia's largest and busiest export and import center. He still needs to get used to plenty of new names in Tytoonia, which he often bodges up with newcomers or younger characters (as seen in Tyler's Mail Run when he calls Jackalyn "Ketchup" and "Windsock"). However he's a hard working and dependable character who often passes down his wisdom to newcomers. Just don't be around when he goes off for hours on end about "the old days"; he's been around for over 150 years! Technical Details Basis Stinky is based on a wedge of blue cheese. Blue cheese is a general classification of cheeses that have had cultures of the mold Penicillium added so that the final product is spotted or veined throughout with blue, or blue-grey mold and carries a distinct smell, either from that or various specially cultivated bacteria. Some blue cheeses are injected with spores before the curds form, and others have spores mixed in with the curds after they form. Blue cheeses are typically aged in a temperature-controlled environment such as a cave. Blue cheese can be eaten by itself or can be spread, crumbled or melted into or over foods. 2613D396-B960-4013-BD63-2D8A1861466C.jpeg|Stinky’s basis Livery Stinky is painted blue. He wears a pair of half-moon glasses. He is filled with holes and his mouth is formed by slime. Appearances Main Series *'Season 1' - Jackalyn's Mail Run, Cheeky Chocolate the Building Shopkin (cameo) and Maliah the Harbour Human Meet the Tytoonians *Sydney and the Troublesome Trucks Music Videos *'2014' - Roll Along (cameo) Trivia *Stinky resembles, and shares a similar name with, Spew Blue Cheese, a Trashie from Series 5 of the Trash Pack. *He is also similar to the Grosseries Stinky Cheese from Series 1, and Pongy Parmesan from Series 2. *In reality, blue cheese is not actually blue per se, but rather, it got its name from the blue specks of cultured Penicillium mold added to them. *Despite being introduced in the Series 2 intro for the webseries, it took him until Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 3) to appear in the series proper, where his name was not given. *In the webseries, his name is Stinky. His name was revealed in Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 5). He is voiced by Spike Spencer. *In the webseries, he acts as the senior citizen within the group, he is quite senile, forgets the names of the gang constantly (sometimes including his own or mistaking his nickname for someone else) and often tells stories to his fellow gang members. *He has been around since the Yucky Mart was opened in the past. He used to be rich when he was younger, and had a girlfriend, but was betrayed by his former best friend, causing him to lose it all. **When he was younger, he wore a bow tie and white gloves, and had pie-shaped pupils, hearkening back to cartoons of the 1930s. *His sloping-down side has the tendency to flip sides through various media. Category:Characters